Site 63: A FitzSimmons Fanfiction
by BlackLolitarose
Summary: FitzSimmons have trapped themselves at an abandoned facility and the last thing they want is to get in trouble for it. But soon it becomes apparent that their real problems are only just beginning. Fitz and Simmons have unknowingly walked into a trap that will test them more than ever before as shield agents and as partners. Either they'll be leaving together or not at all.
1. At Least We Have a Spy Band

**A/N: ****_When I found out the FitzSimmons audition scene involved the pair getting trapped in a room together, I wanted to see the scene so badly! But it was never put in the show._**

**_This story started with that idea of Fitz and Simmons getting trapped somewhere together and having to find their way out._**  
**_And then the story got away from me . . ._**

**_PS: This story takes place between episode 15 (Yes Men) and 16 (End of the Beginning). There will be no spoilers for the episodes past 15._**

* * *

"This is all your fault Fitz!" Jemma Simmons cried in exasperation. "You led us right into a trap!"

"As I recall, the GPS was the one leading us," Fitz countered.

"Oh, definitely! Blame the GPS! Except for the fact that you were the one who invented that silly bracelet."

"It's not a bracelet, it's an arm band that doubles as a watch!" Fitz shot back, flashing the new invention on his wrist – a portable computer, GPS locator and communications device, all in one and all in black. "And I thought you said you liked it."

"I know you wanted to look like Ward, but it really looks more like something Skye would wear."

"You're just jealous Simmons. And you're the one who got us into this mess, not me!"

"I wasn't the one who programmed that - that silly _trinket. _It was supposed to lead us to the Bio Lab, not to an empty room with an automatic locking door."

"Oh, and who was the last one in the door? I believe that was you," Fitz replied angrily. The two scientists hadn't stopped arguing since they'd entered the small, box-like room. The door had locked behind them and the box was empty of anything that could help them get out.

In the middle of Fitz's sentence Simmons exclaimed, "This is getting us nowhere!"

Fitz stopped and blew out a puff of air. "You're right. We need to get out of here before the others notice we're gone."

"Coulson would be so furious," Simmons muttered.

Fitz and Simmons had completely broken the rules. The team had decided to stop at a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house so Coulson could exchange information with a fellow agent. Skye was going with him so he could keep an eye on her while May and Ward were checking up on a lead. Coulson had instructed FitzSimmons to stay on The Bus and relax for the day while the rest of the team was busy, which they would have been happy to do under normal circumstances. Coulson was unaware of how heavily they'd been researching the medicine GH325 which had saved Skye's life. There were no records of its existence, at least not visibly. Fitz began looking into any records he could find of the Guest House and the doctors that had worked there. His search had led him to an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility, codenamed Site 63. One of the doctors associated with the Guest House had worked there.

On a hunch, Fitz tried to learn more about this Site 63. It was supposedly a place for medical research yet its shipping records were full of suspicious entries like hazardous materials and shipments with unknown contents. The majority of these entries were logged during the doctor's time there.

Now, after two years any trace of what was in those shipments was probably gone, but Simmons had grabbed onto the possibility that records may have been left behind. When Coulson got a call to a safe house located surprisingly near Site 63, Fitz and Simmons were presented with an opportunity for answers. If they went, they would be breaking their code by disobeying orders and lying to their team. But FitzSimmons had a second code to keep as scientists.

"If we hurry back, no one will ever know we left," Simmons assured Fitz.

"This is a really bad idea," Fitz shot back, but he still came along. When Simmons set her mind to something there was nothing he could do but go with her.

Now that they'd paused their argument, Simmons tried yanking on the door knob while Fitz fiddled with his invention he called "The Spy Band". "Something down here's interfering with it," he said while tapping its watch face-slash-touch screen. "It's stopped working."

Simmons stopped her struggles with the door and slowly turned around. "Please tell me you're joking."

"No, see?" He held up his wrist and tapped at it. "The program's not working. The reset button's not even doing anything."

"Fitz!" she shouted. "You promised it would work! You told me not to bring anything except a few test tubes! We didn't even bring an I.C.E.R.!

"Yes, I said that. We don't know what kind of scanners are still working here. The Spy Band has every capability that my phone has, except it's completely undetectable. Hence the name." He smiled. "No worries. I changed my mind about the Night-Night gun." He opened his jacket to show a concealed pistol.

"The I.C.E.R.," Simmons corrected with a roll of her eyes. "But what are we going to do? We have no way to contact the team; we didn't even tell them our location."

"Here, let me try the door." He walked over, took out the I.C.E.R. and was about to hit it on the door handle.

"Don't break it" Simmons warned.

"Simmons, it's a gun. I think it'll be fine." He slammed it down on the knob.

The door burst open and rammed Fitz's arm, knocking the gun from his hand. Two men in combat gear came through the door, pointing their guns at Fitz and Simmons. Fitz made for the I.C.E.R. but one of the men fired his gun in the air.  
"Freeze where you are!" he bellowed. "Put both hands in the air!" FitzSimmons complied, their eyes flashing from each other to the armed men.

"We're agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Simmons stuttered. "We thought this place was abandoned. So sorry for the intrusion-"

The man who'd shouted pointed his gun at Simmons and her words died off.

"The Clairvoyant knows why you're here Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz. He's impressed that you found this compound. Our men never would have thought to look here. You've been a big help but there's still some things the Clairvoyant wants from you, so you'll be staying here for a while."

The second man went and picked the I.C.E.R. off the floor. Simmons noticed that Fitz had pushed down his sleeve to conceal his arm band. She quickly looked away.

"Sit tight and wait," the man instructed with a twisted smile. "Try anything and you'll wish you hadn't," he said in parting and slammed the door.


	2. No Science Experiments Please

"This is bad," murmured Simmons. "So very, very bad..."

The two were sitting leaned up against the wall. Simmons was biting her nails and Fitz was scanning the room again just to reassure himself they weren't being watched.

"It could be worse. Maybe they didn't expect us to come and trap ourselves here. I don't see a hint of a camera or listening device. At least they won't see what we're up to."

Simmons glanced at him. "What are you thinking? The watch? You said it wouldn't turn on."

"Yes I did," he held up a finger, "but I'm also the one who built it. I'll figure out how to get it on somehow."

"If you send a signal to Coulson, these guys will detect it."

Fitz nodded. "It'll have to be quick then."

They were both shaken by how horribly wrong their plan had gone. Despite the experiences they'd gone through, they were both new to the field. Getting threatened with guns was an everyday occurrence for May and Ward, not for FitzSimmons.

Fitz had started unscrewing the back of the spy band/watch to get to the wiring. He handed the back of it to Simmons and started the careful process of tapping into the system. Simmons didn't need to remind him to hurry. They knew the Clairvoyant's men could return any second.

Sweat trickled down and his eyes narrowed in concentration. "If I can just give it a little shock…" he murmured.

"Careful," Simmons muttered, used to Fitz nearly electrocuting himself.

He positioned two wires and as they tapped together a spark glinted off the metal. The light on the watch face flickered on. Then Fitz was a whirl of motion. His fingers tapped the screen and the sides of the watch. "I have to break through their interference," he said in a rush. Simmons held her breath as Fitz struggled with it. Suddenly the calling function popped up on the screen. "Yes!" he cried.

"Come on, come on," Simmons chanted, hovering close to his shoulder. His hand flew over the touch screen, dialing Coulson's cell. It rang once, managing to make the connection.

"Please answer Coulson," Simmons whispered. It rang again. Then again.

"Hello?" a voice crackled to life.

"Yes! Coulson!" Simmons exclaimed at the same time Fitz's shouted "We need some help!"

The door flew open and the Clairvoyant's lackey appeared, turning his gun on them.

"What did you do?" he bellowed. The jwo jumped to their feet, Fitz simultaneously concealing the spy band under his jacket sleeve while Simmons shouted "What!? What do you want?"

The man stomped his way to her and pointed his gun in her face. His voice was cold as he replied, "I want to know why I picked up a transmission coming from this room."

Neither Fitz nor Simmons moved a muscle. Simmons' eyes were locked on the barrel of the gun. Then a beep came from Fitz's watch, signaling his call had been cut off. The man yanked Fitz's wrist up, exposing it.

"Another S.H.I.E.L.D. toy," he growled and pulled it off.

"Fine, take it," Fitz sputtered. "You have my armband, so stop pointing your gun at Simmons."

The man slowly lowered the gun and tilted his head to the side. His fist flashed up and connected above Fitz's eye, sending him toppling backwards.

"Fitz!"

The man stepped forward to punch him again but Simmons stepped in the way.

"You've got what you want," she said in a calming voice. "The watch is all we have and now it's yours."

"Who did you call?" he snapped.

"Our team leader," she answered quickly, her voice trembling. "He didn't' answer."

The man's eyes bore into her, searching for any hint of deception. Simmons held her ground unflinchingly.

"Alright," he said tightly. "But you'll have to prove that you're not carrying anything more." He pulled her forward by the arm.

"Get your hands off of her!" Fitz started up.

"Shut up and sit down!"

"Fitz, I'm alright," Simmons assured him. "It's fine." She tried not to show how uncomfortable she was as he patted her down. When he was done he made Fitz stand and searched him even more thoroughly. The agent, finally satisfied, shoved Fitz away and retreated to the door. Before he left he turned and pointed at Fitz. "Try anything else and I'll beat you to death in front of her." He slammed the door.

Fitz leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Sit down Fitz. Let me take a look at your head." He slid down with a groan.

Simmons settled next to him and lightly probed the injured spot. The space right above his eyebrow was bright red and getting darker.

"He didn't break the skin," Simmons noted with relief, all business. "Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"No," he answered and winced when she pushed too hard."

"Sorry," she squeaked, the tension breaking through. "Do you feel light headed? Can you see clearly?"

"Just a little bit dizzy," he answered and tried to manage a smile. It came out looking pained. "Anyway, it's nothing Dr. Simmons can't fix."

She looked down. "Unfortunately, , my skills are useless without the prper tools. What I wouldn't give for some ice to put on this…""

"And a nice drink to go with it," Fitz said wistfully. Simmons managed a small laugh but it quickly died away.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Fitz's smile faded. "If it weren't for me, we wouldn't even be here. I'm the one who wanted to come. I'm so sorry…"

"Stop it Jemma. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. And now you're hurt and I-"

"If you really want to put the blame on someone, put it on me. I didn't do a very good job of talking you out of it."

Simmons had been looking at the floor for the whole conversation but she finally met Fitz's eyes. "Although," he continued with a smile, "if you want to admit that it's _your_ fault we've been stuck in here and not the fault of my GPS…I won't argue with you."

Simmons finally made a real smile. After a moment she asked, "What do we do now?"

"Well, Coulson got the call. Maybe Skye was able to track it."

"And if she did, it will take them a while to get here."

"So for now…" Fitz began.

""We wait," she finished.

Neither of them said what they were both thinking: that if the team didn't hurry, Fitz and Simmons would be seeing exactly what the Clairvoyant had planned for them.


	3. Lackey Almost Sounds Too Nice

**A/N: ****I would like to restate that this story is set before episode 17 and I actually wrote this part before that too. So the Clairvoyant doesn't sound quite like he's supposed to. Please ignore that. ^^**

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed. It seemed even longer to Fitz and Simmons. They were nervous and scared but trying not to think about it. Simmons suggested they play Chess to pass the time. Of course, without a board or pieces the game was entirely in their heads which meant they had to keep track of their own pieces positions and each other's. The game died out before long – not because it was too hard for them but because trying to play a game to lighten your spirits while being held prisoner by a deranged psychic only made the situation seem more hopeless.

Fitz fiddled with a thread on his shirt sleeve. Simmons drummed her fingers together absently. The silence was oppressive to both of them but neither knew what to do about it.  
Then the angry lackey opened the door with slightly less rage than before. He held his gun restlessly at his side, as if just waiting for the chance to take a shot.

Fitz and Simmons quickly got to their feet, standing shoulder to shoulder. The lackey whom FitzSimmons had taken to calling C.L. – for Clairvoyant Lackey – didn't make threats this time. He pointed at Fitz and said "You. Come with me." Fitz glanced at Simmons and walked forward.

"Wait," Simmons protested. "What do you want with him?"

C.L. grabbed Fitz's shoulder and pushed him toward the door. "We're gonna have a little talk." He turned the full force of his glare on Simmons. "You shut up and sit tight."

Fitz tried to give Simmons a reassuring look before the door slammed between them. She was left in the empty room with a panicked feeling rising in her chest. She hugged herself and swallowed her tears.

"Hurry Coulson," she whispered. "Please."

**. . . .**

Fitz hoped the Clairvoyant's men didn't blind fold him because they were underestimating his deduction skills. He expected to see something helpful but the way from the room to his destination was short. The electricity seemed to be off in most of the building and barely working in the rest of it, which told Fitz that this wasn't the Clairvoyant's headquarters that they'd happened to stumble across.

The miniscule journey ended at a mostly empty room with some computer monitors and a lone chair. C.L. handcuffed Fitz to the chair and then stood across from him. Fitz thought the man was about to ask him some questions and the anxiety built inside him until a computerized voice suddenly started up from one of the monitors.

"Agent Fitz," the voice greeted in an eerie monotone. "It's nice to meet you, although I wish this could have happened under more pleasant circumstances."

"You're the Clairvoyant" Fitz stated calmly. He watched the letters form on screen one second before the voice spoke, slightly out of synch.

"I apologize for putting you in this frightening situation –"

"-Oh, I'm not frightened," Fitz cut in. "Not of you anyway. Someone who makes other people do all their dirty work isn't very scary. You're probably just an oversized balding guy playing computer games throughout the day."  
C.L. swung his fist into the side of Fitz's head. "Answer without the attitude," he warned. "Fitz's ears were ringing.

"As I was saying," the Clairvoyant continued in the computerized voice, "I have some questions for you Agent Fitz. I expect you to answer them honestly."

He shook his head slowly, trying to dispel the spots that had blotted out his sight. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"I expected that response but your resistance is pointless. My agent will make sure you cooperate."

Fitz suddenly wished Thor or Captain America would break through the wall and heroically fix everything, but the Avengers weren't going to show up. The team would though. He needed them to hurry.

"First, tell me everything you witnessed while at the Guest House."

**. . . .**

Simmons hadn't sat down once while waiting for Fitz. She'd been capable only of pacing the room, her hands clutched together. There was nothing to do but think and wait and pray.

After one long half hour, the door opened and C.L. threw Fitz in.

"Fitz!" Jemma cried and grabbed him before he could fall over. There were more bruises on his face, turning purple, and a gash on his forehead.

"Fitz I'm right here, can you hear me?"

"I'm fine Jemma. It looks a lot more than it is."

"What happened!?"

"The Clairvoyant was questioning me," he stuttered, his eyes wild and confused. "He kept asking me about the Guest House and about what you told me about GH325. Then he would suddenly as a whole new train of questions. He asked me about Ward and May and Skye. It was all to trick me up."

Suddenly C.L., who was still standing there, started talking. "Enough of this."  
He started towards them and Simmons rushed to stand between him and Fitz.

"I won't let you take Fitz again," she warned darkly, feeling defenseless but still knowing that she would claw this man's eyes out if she had to.  
C.L. smiled. "I'm not taking _him_ anywhere." In a flash, he grabbed hold of her wrist and snapped on a handcuff. Simmons reacted with the little training she had and thrust her hand out, smashing his nose in with her palm. The man cried out but quickly overpowered her and got her other hand into the cuffs.

"No!" Fitz shouted and charged him. He tackled C.L., knocking him to the ground. Fitz swung his fist but C.L. caught it with one hand and threw Fitz off of him. He kicked Fitz in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall.

"Fitz!" Jemma screamed and tried to maneuver away from C.L. but he was too quick. He grabbed onto her and practically dragged her from the room as Fitz got up and ran. The dloor slammed shut and he crashed into it.

"Jemma!" he screamed and punched the door.

He knew they would take her and question her. He'd tried to stall them so that Coulson could show up before this happened. And now… what if they hurt her too?

He punched the door.


	4. I'm Feeling Helpless Without You

**A/N: ****So the box actually happened. Here I was thinking this fanfiction was going overboard with emotion but now it seems pretty docile compared to the show. I'm clearly no match for the writers of S.H.I.E.L.D. But I hope you readers can still enjoy my story. **

* * *

Simmons was practically thrown into the interrogation room chair. She looked around wildly but the only things to see were a few computers.

"The Clairvoyant has some questions for you," C.L. told her.

"Agent Fitz wasn't very useful to us," a computerized voice thrummed. Simmons saw the screen with text running across it and swallowed. "But I know you're different. There's a lot for you to tell us Agent Simmons, and you better start now."  
They were going to beat her up if she didn't answer their questions, just like Fitz.  
_Fitz…_

"First," the Clairvoyant continued, "I want you to tell me how that drug saved your little hacker friend."

Just then a voice spoke up from C.L.'s comms device. "Team 2 to Alpha, this is Walker."

"What is it Walker?" C.L. replied into his ear piece. There was a crackle of static and then, "They're here sir."

**. . . .**

Fitz sat next to the door of the cell, his head on his knees. He couldn't stop thinking about Simmons. His emotions were a rollercoaster of fear and anger. He wanted to run to her but a locked door stood in his way.  
Anything could be happening to Simmons. He had no way to know.

_Get me out of here Coulson!_

Then, as if someone had heard his wish, the lock behind him clicked open.

Fitz scrambled to his feet but when no one opened the door he hesitantly reached his hand out and turned the knob. It opened.

"Coulson?" he asked. When he looked into the hallway there was no one in sight. The door's electric lock had been tampered with. "Must have been Skye," he muttered with a fleeting smile. With one thought on his mind – finding Simmons – Fitz hurried down the hall, taking the turns he remembered would lead him to the interrogation room. He had no idea what he would do when he got there. There would certainly be armed me. He had nothing to fight them with. Not even an ICER.

He stopped before he reached the open room and listened. He didn't hear any voices.

"Fitz, pick up," Coulson's voice came to life, clouded with static. Fitz looked inside. No one was in the room and the chair was empty; the monitors showing blue screens instead of security footage, as if they'd been switched off by someone.

"Fitz, can you hear me? This is Coulson."

He finally spotted where the voice was coming from. His Spy Band had casually been tossed onto a desk and it was turned on. Fitz snatched it up and replied, "I'm here Coulson."

"Thank goodness," Coulson replied in relief. "When we found the plane empty I had Skye track you here. What on earth were you two thinking!? You found the Clairvoyant and decided not to tell us!?"

"No sir! I swear we didn't know that his guys would be here. The place was supposed to be abandoned."

"Then why did you come out here!?" Coulson shouted.

"We were looking for clues about GH325, and I'm sorry we went behind your back sir. We never meant for this to happen."

"Fine. You can explain the rest to me later. Are you both okay?"

"I'm fine sir, but Simmons – they took her and I don't know where she is."

Coulson paused. "Okay. We'll figure it out."

"Sir, I have to go looking for her-"

-"Calm down Fitz. We'll find her."

One of the monitors screen suddenly flickered and then a new image clicked on. It was C.L. holding Simmons by the throat with a gun to her head. Fitz froze. Everything seemed to quiet.

"Agent Coulson," C.L. greeted the monitor," so nice of you to arrive."

Through his watch, Fitz heard Ward curse in the background.  
"Are you seeing this Fitz?" Coulson asked.  
"Yes," he answered, unfocused on what he was saying.

Simmons was staring defiantly at the camera, trying to convey her resistance to whoever was watching.

"Coulson," C.L. started, "I know you don't want to see your precious agent get her head blown off. The Clairvoyant doesn't want to be your enemy. He's prepared to make a deal with you, but for that to happen this can't be a one-way conversation. Right now I can see you on the camera you didn't shoot, but I can't hear you. So I need you to call this number." He rattled it off but Fitz, for once, was unable to focus on the numbers.

"Coulson," Ward warned in the background," Stop. You're giving the Clairvoyant exactly what he wants. He has no desire to give us Simmons; he only wants to mess with your head."

"Shut up Ward," Coulson snapped. C.L.'s phone rang on the screen.

"Coulson," C.L. greeted.  
"Now get to the point," Coulson ordered. "What do you want?"

"Answers. We'd like to know more about this drug GH325. When we asked your little scientists, we didn't get a straight reply."  
"So you want me to tell you over the phone?" Coulson asked. "No way. I won't make any deals until Simmons is safe."  
"That's fair," C.L. replied. "We'll meet somewhere then."  
"Out in the open. I don't want any of your men-"  
"-Coulson, you're not in the position to give orders."

Fitz could hear their conversation, but it was like a separate compartment in his mind was handling the comprehension of it. The rest of him was focused on Jemma. She had been staring into the camera the entire time, trying to communicate something to Coulson.

_"Don't endanger yourself over me."_

C.L. continued to make his demands. "I want you to leave your guns and my men will escort you to where I am.  
"That's suicide," Coulson retorted. "How do I know you won't take us hostage? We're keeping our weapons."

Simmons voice suddenly cut theirs off. "Don't make a deal Coulson!"

"Hey! Shut up!" C.L. tightened his hold on her throat and shoved the gun into her head. She cringed away from it but kept glaring at the camera, at Coulson, at anyone watching. Fitz felt as if she was looking right at him.

He grabbed the ICER from the table and rushed from the room. "Locate Jemma Simmons!" he shouted into the spy band as he ran. Thankfully they had decided to wear trackers so they wouldn't lose each other.

A few seconds later the watch beeped. It wasn't Simmons. There were heat signatures directly ahead. Fitz skidded to a stop and ducked into a utility closet right as a group of armed men rounded the corner. They walked right by the closet without a glance.

_They're not looking for me, _Fitz realized. _They're going after Coulson._

The second the hallway was clear Fitz was running. Simmons's tracker signal was getting closer.

_Wait for me Jemma!_


	5. You're My Best Friend In the World

It had been one minute seven seconds since C.L. had gotten tired of holding the struggling Simmons and had let her sit down while he continued arguing details with Coulson. The Clairvoyant's men had already left to wherever Coulson and Ward were. Simmons was alone with the man and for once his back was turned to her. She immediately got to work.

From the direction the conversation was taking, Coulson was going to get to keep a gun on him, but he and Ward would still be surrounded and outnumbered. They were in the Clairvoyant's trap and whether they had guns or not wouldn't make a difference.  
Simmons' hands were cuffed behind her back. She was mentally calculating the angle and force she would need to pop her wrist out of its socket. She'd seen May do it before. It couldn't be too difficult.

_Come on, I can do this. It'll be a pinch and nothing more._

She couldn't afford to hesitate. Coulson and Ward could be killed if they let themselves get captured. Fitz would certainly be killed too.  
She'd failed to hear that Coulson and C.L. had come to an agreement.

_One…two…three!_

C.L. cut the feed right as she slammed her wrist forward and wrenched it out of place, clenching her teeth to keep from yelping in pain. But C.L. heard it pop before she could get herself free.

He whipped his head around and she froze. "What was that!?" he barked.

She tried her very hardest not to smile. Skye said smiling made her look guiltier. "I was stretching my foot and it popped" she answered in a light voice. It looked like he didn't buy it.  
The door behind C.L. had been open the whole time; she wished she could run past C.L. and out the door.  
Simmons was staring at the door for only a second when she glimpsed Fitz's brown curls ducking out of site. She swallowed and immediately turned her attention to C.L.

"What do you intend to do with Coulson?" she asked. "I don't believe you're only going to ask some questions and let us go."

"I'd worry about your own situation," he replied. "The Clairvoyant will get his answers, even if he has to drag Coulson to him and what he does with Coulson afterward doesn't matter. If he's in a good mood you'll be released. If not…" C.L. shrugged, "too bad. But maybe if you save the Clairvoyant some trouble and tell him what he wants to know, he'll cut you lose."

While C.L. had his attention turned away from the door, Fitz was creeping up behind him, scared to even breathe. Simmons kept her full attention on the man and pretended like Fitz wasn't there.

"I already told you," she answered fiercely," I don't know where GH325 came from. I don't even know what it is and I'm sure Coulson doesn't either."

Fitz slowly raised the I.C.E.R. in his hands until it was pointed at the back of the man's head. Simmons kept up her tirade. "You can torture Coulson and you still won't get the answer you're looking for because he doesn't have them! And I promise you, if you hurt him or any of my friends I'll be the first one coming after you."

Fitz pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked loudly. Empty. C.L. turned around to see Fitz pointing the gun in utter disbelief. "Oh bloody-"  
C.L. swung his fist and Fitz somehow ducked out of the way. It sent C.L. off balance which gave Fitz time to scramble to the side and check the gun's chamber.

"Oh-what!? Jemma you forgot to load it!"

"Watch out!" she cried as C.L. charged him and tackled Fitz to the ground. He wrestled Fitz down and punched him in the face. Simmons tried to wrestle her cuffs free now that her wrist was out of place but her skin was catching on the metal. She felt stinging pain as the cuffs rubbed against her and blood trickled down her hand.

Fitz swung the gun up and hit C.L.'s head, knocking him to the side. He tried to crawl away but C.L. grabbed him by the throat.

"Fitz!" she screamed as Fitz tried to tear the man's hands away. When that failed he punched at C.L. and the blows bounced off like the man was made of stone. Simmons yanked her cuffs off and wildly scanned the room for a weapon. Fitz saw her move out of the corner of his eye and with his remaining strength, threw the I.C.E.R. in her direction. She ran, grabbed it, and swung it into C.L.'s head.

There was a sharp crack and C.L. toppled to the side, unconscious. "I told you I'd come for you first," she said breathlessly. Without wasting a second, she unlocked the cuffs with C.L.'s keys and snapped his wrists inside. Then she pushed the rest of him off of Fitz who was struggling to breathe. Once free of the weight he tried sitting up with Jemma's help. Her face was wet. She hadn't realized she'd started crying.

"Thanks for saving me," he wheezed. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. Fitz held her back, blinking against his own tears. Her body shook with a suppressed sob. For a second he forgot that he was in pain.

After a moment, Simmons pulled away. "Fitz, how could you do something like that!? Are you mad!? He could have killed you!" She wanted to sound furious but it was hard when her eyes were puffy and her voice was still trembling.

"It would have worked out as I'd planned if you'd remembered to load the gun." He was still crying which made it hard for her to take his irritation seriously.

"I didn't even know we were bringing the I.C.E.R., remember?"

"…Well. That's beside the point. And it's a Night-Night Gun." She smiled and he returned it. Neither of them had realized how alone and helpless they had felt without the other.

Suddenly the Spy Band made a noise and Coulson's voice came through. "Fitz! Are you there?"

"I'm here-"

"- and so am I!" Simmons finished. "We're both alright Coulson! Don't let them take your weapons away!"

A gun shot sounded the next second and the line went dead.

"Coulson?" Fitz asked.

"Come on Fitz! We've got to get out of here!"

Simmons wrapped an arm around his shoulders and helped him to his feet.

"I'm okay. I can walk on my own." He grabbed her hand and gave her a determined look. "Let's not get separated again, alright?"

She managed a smile. "Absolutely."

Somewhere nearby an explosion went off and shook the building.


	6. Explosions --Wonderful

FitzSimmons hit the floor when the sound of an explosion ripped through the air.

"What was that!?" Fitz cried.

"Someone's blowing things up I think. Really not a good idea in a building with so many hazardous chemicals."

"Come on Jemma, we've got to find Coulson."

They got to their feet, still hand in hand and were about to leave the room when Simmons stopped and jerked him back. When Fitz turned to ask what she was doing Simmons was looking at C.L., still unconscious on the floor.

This time it was a series of explosions that rocked the room and they had to steady each other to keep from falling. Fitz smelled smoke.

"I think the explosions started a fire. We've got to leave him!"

"We can't just leave him to suffocate!" She bent down and threw her arms around C.L.'s middle, trying to hoist him up. "You're a nasty Clairvoyant lackey," she muttered to the man, "who does nothing but yell and who hurt Fitz, but even you don't deserve to die this way."

With a sigh of frustration Fitz helped her lift him up. Groaning with exertion, they walked the unconscious C.L. out of the room. Some of the lights had blown out in the hallway; smoke was coming from behind them and up ahead they could hear gunfire. Neither way was safe.

They stopped once so Fitz could try to talk to Coulson again but there was nothing but static. Simmons was trying to decide what direction they should head in. They didn't want to run into the guys that were firing at Coulson.

"We're in the back of the building," she said to Fitz as they walked. "Near the lab facilities which are on fire. There must be a way out between here and the entrance. Fitz, is the faulty GPS working?"

"I think so." They stopped again so he could mess with it. "We need to go to the right."

"There is no right turn here Fitz!"

"Well when we get to one, turn right!"

C.L. weighed a ton. Within minutes they were sweating. Fitz didn't know why he was risking his and Jemma's life for this guy but it felt like the right thing to do. They spotted the door to the room they'd been trapped in, happy they wouldn't be locked behind it again.

As they were passing it, the wall blew apart.

The force of it threw them to the ground, debris raining around them.

"Fitz! Are you okay!?" A cloud of dust was obstructing her vision.

"I'm fine. My arm's just a bit stuck."

Simmons followed his voice and picked her way over the pieces of the debris until she found him on the ground. His arm was pinned between a concrete boulder and the opposite wall. Fitz was trying to push it off but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't bend my arm to wriggle it out."

Simmons took one look at it before crouching down. She grabbed Fitz's legs and slowly slid him out.

"Ow-ow! Not so rough Jemma!"

When his hand emerged it was scratched up but nothing serious. She helped him stand and then searched for C.L. The dust was clearing up and she spotted him. His legs were buried under large pieces of wall that were obstructing the way they'd just come. Far past the pile, Fitz could see an orange light and it was getting brighter. The fire was coming and the hallway was filling with smoke.

"Come on Fitz, help me get him out of here." She bent down and started trying to pull at a piece of the broken wall with all her strength but it barely moved.

"Jemma," Fitz crouched next to her. "Stop. You can't uncover him, not before the fire spreads to us."

"I can if you help me!"

"Jemma." He put his hand on her shoulder. "We can't," he said in a small voice. "We have to leave him."

Jemma stared at the man's bloodied face. She wasn't sure if the tears in her eyes were new or leftover from the time before.

"He was instructed to interrogate us Fitz," she explained in a smothered voice. "I'm sure he could have used any means to get his information, but instead of torturing you he beat you up. He could have harmed me but he didn't – he called Coulson. Maybe it doesn't mean anything, but we don't know that and so…"

"Jemma."

She finally looked at Fitz who was watching her with a resigned smile. "If you want to get him out, I'll stay and help you. But…I don't want you to die."

She sucked in a breath. "I don't want you to die either."

Fitz had put it in perspective for her. Jemma would risk her own life but when it came down to it, she could not risk his.

Fitz reached to Jemma's hand and laced their fingers together, pulling her to her feet. "Come on," he said softly. She took one last look at C.L. and then they ran.

* * *

**BLR: The next chapter will be the last one! I hope you all enjoy it.**


	7. Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons

When Fitz called again, Coulson finally answered.

"Fitz! Are you both okay!?"

Simmons replied, "We're both uninjured sir!"

"What's happening over there?" Fitz asked.

"When we heard you two were safe, Ward and I got the jump on them. There were ten of the Clairvoyant's men. Luckily, we didn't have to kill them all. Some hidden explosive in the wall detonated right on top of them." Just as he said the words they heard a boom from far off.

Simmons quickly asked, "Sir, does that mean they weren't the ones who set off the bombs?"

"I think it's a fail safe," Coulson stated. "Whatever's in this place, someone would rather destroy it than let us find it. They picked an effective method."

"Pretty smart of them," Fitz murmured.

"Tell me where you are," Coulson ordered. "We're coming to find you."

"No Coulson," Simmons countered, "You need to get out of the building! There's a fire and it's spreading quickly. You could be end up walking right into it."

"What about you!?"

"Simmons and I have a GPS device. I think we're close to an exit on the east side of the facility. Find that exit and we'll meet you there."

There was a pause before Coulson reluctantly agreed. "Alright, we'll see you there in a few minutes. _Both_ of you."  
FitzSimmons had only one reply to that. "Of course."

**. . . .**

Fitzsimmons ran the rest of the way, not stopping even when an explosion made the walls shake. According to the GPS, there was a fire exit right up ahead. They were holding each other's hand so tightly their fingers ached.

It came into sight. The fire exit.

Then the hallway behind them exploded, throwing them to the ground. They didn't waste a second looking behind them. The door was couldn't be more than thirty feet ahead but it felt like miles as they ran toward it. Simmons could feel heat blasting them from behind. They pushed themselves harder. The door was ten feet ahead.

They burst through it and dived to the side as a blast of fire roared out after them.

For a second they laid there in the grass, regaining their breath.

Simmons struggled to sit up. "You okay Fitz?"

"Right as rain."

From outside the building didn't look like a raging inferno. There was a wide clearing behind them. Fitz and Simmons got to their feet and ran towards it, putting as much distance as they could between themselves and the explosions.

Then they watched Site 63 burn from a distance. The danger was gone. They didn't need to keep holding hands but neither of them could think of letting go. C.L. was certainly dead. They were both thinking about it but couldn't say it out loud. A blanket of stillness seemed to fall over the world as they watched the facility go up in flames.

Simmons was the first to speak. "I don't think I ever said thank you." She turned to Fitz. "You risked your life to come save me."

"You would have done the same," he replied. "Besides, I was pretty lost without you."

Simmons had to look away. "It's all my fault you know. Not yours."

"What?"

"Everything that's happened. I insisted on researching GH325. I dragged you out here, put us both in danger!"

"I didn't have to agree to it. I could have told you no."

"Maybe, but I'm still the one who dreamed this up." Whatever she was going to say next got cut off.

"I think our ride's here," Fitz said as the Bus came into view. It circled overhead and started descending.

"Let's say it was both our faults," Fitz said suddenly. Simmons was surprised but an accepting smile slowly spread across her face as the Bus landed in front of them and the ramp lowered.

"Maybe after this we can use the Spy Band on regular missions," Fitz murmured absently.

"No Fitz. I don't think so…"

Hand in hand, FitzSimmons walked forward to meet their team.

**The End**


End file.
